Mosh Pit
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Yaoi, two-shot. Cloud gets a pair of tickets to see his favorite death metal band, and asks Reno to go with him, but it is NOT A DATE. Or so Cloud keeps trying to convince himself.  Language, lemons, yaoi, citrus.  Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Two-shot. Cloud gets a pair of tickets to see his favorite death metal band, and asks Reno to go with him, but it is NOT A DATE. Or so Cloud keeps trying to convince himself.**

**Warnings: Language, citrusy yaoi, more-than-likely lemon in upcoming chapter. Rated M for safety.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does.**

* * *

It was _not_ a date. Neither Cloud nor Reno had even uttered that dreaded word – "date" – out loud – and neither of them ever would. Well, Cloud was fairly certain he would not. As for Reno - one could hardly predict what might come out of his mouth at any given time.

They were going to a concert, and they were going as "just friends." That was another term neither of them would utter, either. Whenever a person said they were going anywhere, as "just friends," it meant the complete opposite. Everyone knew _that_.

So, neither one of them had said anything regarding the possible underlying nature of this outing. But it would be out there, hidden amongst hints, innuendoes, and things left unsaid. Cloud's favorite death metal band, **_Angsty Bitchslap -_** who hailed from his hometown of Nibelheim - was playing one show, and _one show only_, at the Edge Arena. Cloud had promptly bought a pair of tickets the very minute they went on sale; then realized after his impulsive purchase, that he didn't exactly need a _pair_ of tickets; so long as he had one for himself, that was all that mattered.

_What to do with the extra ticket?_ Cloud had pondered. Vincent? No…Vincent was into classical music. Gods forbid he'd be caught dead at an Angsty Bitchslap show. Tifa? Nah…Tifa _would_ go, but she would also think it was an actual _date_, and Cloud wasn't having any part of that. He could envision her practically picking out a ring and china patterns, if he were to ask her to go any place with him that could be construed as 'date-like.'

Rude? Not likely. Rude spoke even less than Cloud did, and oddly enough, that made the blond uncomfortable. Cloud smiled as he thought of Rude's polar opposite - Reno, who talked so damned much, Cloud thought the man's tongue might actually be hinged. There was a time in his life, where Cloud wouldn't have given Reno the time of day, and the same was true in reverse. In fact, they had tried to kill each other on more than a few occasions, working against each other, as they were.

Somehow the two had become reluctant friends, then drinking buddies. Cloud blushed as he remembered the last time Reno had to walk his drunken ass home - after Cloud had hit the tequila a bit too hard at Turtle's Paradise. Despite consuming a massive amount of whiskey, Reno was somehow the more sober one that evening. But Cloud was not sober in the least, and most of the tequila shooters that he had slammed down that evening, ended up being recycled all over the front of Reno's rumpled suit.

The Turk had been more than gracious over that unfortunate incident, Cloud recalled. More than most people would have been. Reno had even walked Cloud into his apartment that evening, and held his hair back as he rode the porcelain bus and rid his stomach of even more tequila. That had served to sober Cloud up pretty quickly; the sensation of Reno's cool fingers gently ghosting over Cloud's forehead, as he smoothed his hair back felt strangely disarming to Cloud; but, it was not altogether unpleasant, either. He shook his head, still wondering _why_ Reno had been so damned nice to him that evening, even after he puked on him, for Gaia's sake. _He was…caring_, Cloud remembered, still puzzling over Reno's atypical behavior. _Not very Turk-like at all. _

Not once did it consciously occur to Cloud that Reno might be interested in him _in that way_; but, some part of his subconscious might have figured it out, because after that evening, Cloud took more notice of Reno. The way Reno would swagger sexily into the bar, and hop onto a barstool in one swift, feline movement; the dangling way he held a cigarette in his hand, almost, but not quite, looking as if it'd fall out of his long fingers at any second. Hell, even his slouch was sexy.

Cloud noticed these things, all right. It was getting to a point where Cloud was starting to feel self-conscious and almost uncomfortable around Reno. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was smitten with Reno. Cloud dismissed his thoughts and feelings, telling himself that it was a one-sided attraction, and after all, didn't Reno have that reputation as…well, a bit of a manwhore? And, Cloud was certain that Reno wasn't into dating guys. Fairly certain, anyways.

He sighed, looking down at the pair of tickets in his hand, and decided. Reno never turned down a free _anything_, so Cloud shrugged and figured 'why not?' as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone, and dialed up Reno.

The line rang…and rang…and rang. No answer. Cloud was about to hang up, when he heard a noise on the other end, as if the phone had been dropped. He then heard Reno faintly muttering, "Fuck!" More fumbling noises came over the line, as Reno finally picked up the phone.

"Yo," Reno mumbled sleepily. "Who izzit?"

"Reno, it's Cloud," he replied. "Sorry…did I wake you?"

"Nah, s'okay, Cloud," Reno said, yawning. "Gaia, I'm tired. Just woke up from a nap. Anyway, what can I do for you, Cloud?"

"Angsty Bitchslap is playing tomorrow night at the Arena, and I—" Cloud began.

"What!" Reno exclaimed, cutting in, now fully awake. "No shit! They're playing here, in Edge?"

"Yes," Cloud replied, trying to remain patient with Reno's constant interruptions. He was starting to wonder how long it would take to ask Reno out. _NO_. Not "ask Reno out", just tell him "I have an extra ticket, let's go." Yeah. That was all Cloud had to do. _If_ Reno would let him get a word in edgewise.

_It will **not** be a date, _Cloud insisted to himself - even though Cloud might find the Turk a little bit attractive. Or a _lot_ attractive. _Fuckit_, Cloud groaned inwardly. He had to admit - Reno was pure, raw sex appeal, wrapped up in a nearly six-foot tall lanky frame, topped with a wild mane of fiery red hair.

But Reno was not attracted to Cloud _in that way; _therefore ,this would not, could not, be a date, Cloud kept telling himself.

"Yo, Clouuuuud," Reno sang over the phone. "You still there, dude?"

"Uh, sorry, Reno," Cloud muttered. "I lost track of what I was saying."

"Obviously," Reno replied, chuckling. "So, did you get tickets to the show or something?"

"Yeah, I did!" Cloud said excitedly. "That's what I was trying to tell you, but you kept interrupting me—"

"Shut UP, Cloud," Reno interjected, talking right over Cloud. "You did _not _seriously get tickets, did you? They sold out within two minutes of going on sale, how in the blue fuck did you get those?"

"Reno," Cloud said, sighing impatiently. "Shut the fuck up for a few minutes and I will TELL you."

"Okay, okay!" Reno replied melodramatically. "Sorry, yo. I just got excited."

"Yeah, I get that," Cloud stated, laughing. "Anyway. I _did_ get tickets to the show, and I actually have _two_ of them – so, did you want to go with me?"

The next thing Cloud heard was Reno enthusiastically – and LOUDLY – whooping. "Fuck yeah!" Reno shouted excitedly into the phone.

"Ow," Cloud complained. "That was fucking _loud_, Reno."

"Sorry, yo," Reno replied sheepishly. "So, it's a date, then!" he chirped brightly.

_No! _Cloud's brain screamed. _It is not a date! _

Or was it? Cloud didn't even know how to reply - part of him really _did _want it to be a date, but another part of him kept stubbornly insisting that this was impossible. So Cloud didn't reply at all; he simply changed the subject, hoping Reno would forget what he had said_._

"Oh, and Reno?" Cloud said teasingly, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll be in the second row." He braced himself, expecting to hear Reno screaming like a lunatic again, but was surprised to hear complete silence on the other end of the line.

Finally, Reno spoke. "Cloud Strife," he said slowly and steadily. "I think I love you."

_What?_ Aloud, Cloud giggled - fucking _giggled _- and replied uneasily, "Um...whatever, Reno. Pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00?"

"Make it 6:00, yo," Reno insisted. "Grab some pizza first."

"Okay, 6:00 is fine. See you then. Bye, Reno," Cloud replied as he hung up.

_Shit. Sure is starting to sound like a date now,_ Cloud thought. _Damn_. _What will I wear?_

As Reno hung up the phone, he let out another ear-splitting whoop, half expecting his downstairs neighbor to bang on the ceiling in protest. He replayed the conversation with Cloud over in his head, hardly believing his good luck. Second-row tickets to see one of his favorite bands, and – even better – Reno would be going with the object of his lusty daydreams. The Turk hadn't really made it much of a secret that he was carrying a torch for the spikey-headed blond; Rude would audibly groan anytime Reno brought up the subject of _How to Woo Cloud Strife, _which he had been doing quite a bit of lately.

Everyone seemed to realize that Reno had it bad for Cloud; everyone but Cloud himself. _He's a little bit obtuse_, Reno thought with a grin, as he rifled through his closet, trying to plan an outfit to wear to tomorrow's concert. _Now's my chance, though…maybe he'll finally get it this time, _he mused, selecting a pair of tight leather pants – pants that were so tight, he couldn't wear underwear with them, and he knew they would leave nothing to the imagination. He then selected a metallic silver mesh tank top. Reno wondered what Cloud would be wearing. His usual non-work attire consisted of tight-ass ripped jeans, boots, and muscle shirts that clung nicely to Cloud's pecs and biceps.

Reno suddenly realized that his tongue was hanging out, as he visualized Cloud wearing one of his tight-fitting shirts. The Turk laughed as he caught his reflection in the mirror. "Man, I've got it bad…and that ain't good," he said to the mirror, chuckling.

_Tomorrow night can't come soon enough_, Reno thought, as he laid his carefully selected clothing out on the chair next to his dresser.

* * *

It was ridiculous. Cloud felt like he was getting ready for the prom, or something. He had six different shirts and four different pairs of pants laid out on his bed, and NONE of them seemed 'just right.' _This is not a date_, Cloud kept chanting to himself. It was a useless mantra; the more he said it to himself, the less he believed it. Cloud was starting to annoy himself with his stubborn insistence about this non-date with Reno. _Why can't I just let things be, and see what happens?_ Cloud pondered. He didn't have a good answer for that.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the dilemma of What To Wear. Jeans and a shirt seemed like the most obvious choice to wear to a concert. The weather outside was mild; summer had ended, and fall was approaching. _It'll be colder riding on Fenrir, though_, Cloud reasoned. He finally decided on his favorite pair of well-worn jeans that rested low on Cloud's hips, and hugged all the right contours of his ass. He also decided he'd wear a black muscle tee, and his black leather jacket on top of it all, just in case it got cold. Black leather spiked belt and wristband, and black combat boots to complete the outfit.

"Okay," Cloud said to himself. "I need to get my ass in the shower and get changed, or I'm going to be late." He showered and changed in record time, and set off on Fenrir, heading to Reno's apartment to pick him up.

* * *

Around 5:55, Reno, who was never punctual for anything in life, _ever_, was peeking through his blinds, checking for any sign of Cloud or his badass bike. _Fuck, I'll hear the damned bike before I see it,_ Reno thought, grinning. He was starting to feel…nervous? Excited? A little bit of both, perhaps.

5:57 now. Reno paced. He brushed his teeth a second time, sniffed his pits to make sure he had applied deodorant. _Check_. "Gods, am I being fucking ridiculous, or what?" he asked his betta fish, who was swimming around excitedly, apparently expecting to be fed as it spotted Reno. Grabbing the fish food container, Reno sprinkled a few flakes into the small tank. "There," he told the fish. "Eat up, yo." Suddenly, Reno heard the telltale noise of Fenrir's engine. _He's here_, the Turk thought, grinning. Reno grabbed his keys and exited his apartment, locking the door behind him. As he reached the front door of the apartment complex, Reno spied Cloud, now dismounting his bike, through the glass windows of the double doors. Cloud looked _good_, Reno noted. Really, _really_ good. There was something about seeing the object of his desires clad in tight jeans and leather, that made Reno's insides feel like they had turned to jelly.

Collecting himself somewhat, Reno reached the top of the stoop, and beamed down at Cloud, who was standing there just _staring_ dumbly at Reno. The Turk then sprung, panther-like, down the dozen or so stone steps, landing gracefully at Cloud's feet. Both burst out laughing. "Reno, you are too much," Cloud said, chuckling. "How in the hell do you jump like that? You know, without breaking all your limbs."

Reno shrugged indifferently, and grinned. "I have long legs, like a grasshopper," he replied. "That's what my mom used to tell me, anyway."

"Cute," Cloud said, smiling up at Reno. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. _Was I staring at him? I think I was...shit._

"We…should get going, if we're going to get pizza or something. Where do you want to go, anyways?" Cloud asked Reno, as he got on the bike, with Reno taking a seat right behind him.

"There's a really good place around the corner from here, Max's Pizzeria," Reno said, as he straddled the seat of the bike, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist. He thought his heart skipped a beat as he felt the heat that was emanating from Cloud's torso. _Gods, it's like he's on fire,_ Reno thought.

"Cloud, you are so fucking hot," Reno blurted, as Cloud started up the bike.

"What?" Cloud asked incredulously, not quite believing what he _thought_ he had heard.

"I said, you're hot," Reno replied, suddenly realizing how his remarks might have been interpreted by Cloud. He grinned, then clarified, "Your body temperature…you're freaking _warm_, Cloud." The Turk impulsively moved forward tightening his arms around Cloud's waist, then shouted in his ear, "But you're hot in so many other ways, Cloud." Cloud swallowed nervously. _No question about Reno's intentions now_, he thought. Cloud glanced back at Reno and smirked; he then let the throttle out, and peeled out, accelerating and shifting gears as they rode in silence toward the pizzeria.

Reno grinned, not entirely sure if Cloud had even heard what he said, but hoping he had. He leaned into Cloud's back, and inhaled the scent of his leather jacket, savoring it. _Tonight is shaping up to be very promising_, Reno thought.

_Very_ promising.

* * *

Max's Pizzeria was nothing fancy, but they made, in Reno's words, "a damned good pie." They ordered two mediums; one with everything, and Cloud ordered the other one with ham and pineapple. "You get _fruit _on your pizza?" Reno teased him, as he drank his beer. "That is so fucking gay."

Cloud blanched at first, then narrowed his eyes, smirking at Reno. "Well, if the shoe fits, then," he said cryptically. _Let him figure that out_, Cloud thought snarkily.

Reno picked up on Cloud's innuendo, and grinned. "So," he said, as Cloud tipped his head back to guzzle the rest of his beer. "Guess what? I'm queer too." Cloud spluttered and choked on his beverage. "Wh-what?" he stammered.

"Oh, come _on_, Cloud," Reno scoffed. "Don't act surprised, yo. Look, I'm just going to lay it all out there, Cloud," he continued, sipping his beer. The alcohol had given Reno a bit more courage than he'd had twenty minutes prior.

Reno crept his fingers over to Cloud's, where they were resting on the table, and he touched them lightly. "I've been after your ass for months, Cloud," he murmured, leaning in closer. "_Months_."

"So you're just after my ass, is that it?" Cloud retorted, suddenly feeling confused.

"No!" Reno exclaimed, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...I like you. A lot."

"Oh," Cloud replied, unconsciously moving his thumb to stroke the back of Reno's hand. The Turk smiled as he looked down at their touching hands, then looked up, locking eyes with Cloud's.

"You _do _have a nice ass, though, Cloud," Reno said, grinning.

"So do _you_, Reno," Cloud replied, flashing a smile. "Especially in those pants...gods." The waiter then arrived with their pizzas, setting them down, along with plates and napkins.

"Perfect timing, yo," Reno muttered, after the waiter departed. "So," he continued, as he helped himself to a slice, "what time does the band go on tonight?"

"They don't go on until 8:00," Cloud replied, chewing on his slice of pizza. "But I wanted to get there early just in case it's all crazy."

Reno nodded in understanding. "Yeah," he said. "Good idea. Dude, you have no idea how fucking excited I am to see this show!" Reno crowed excitedly. "Seriously, this is awesome. Thanks for asking me." Reno smiled at Cloud as he reached for another slice of pizza.

"I think I have a bit of an idea how excited you are, actually," Cloud said, chuckling. "I'm glad I asked you too."

Chewing thoughtfully, Reno asked the question that had been plaguing Cloud for at least twenty-four hours. "Yo, Cloud...is this a date? It's starting to feel like it."

Cloud turned three different shades of crimson, and stared down at the red and white checked tablecloth. "Um," he began hesitantly. "I guess so? I mean...yeah, it does feel like a date now," Cloud finally admitted, flashing a lopsided grin.

"Hmm," Reno murmured, sitting back in his chair as he lit his cigarette. "Maybe it doesn't count as an actual date...until I kiss you."

"Or," Cloud rejoined, sipping his beer, "until _I _kiss _you_." He drained the bottle of beer and placed it on the table, smirking as he noted Reno's shocked expression.

"Yo," Reno called, signaling the waiter over. "Check please!"

* * *

**Angsty Bitchslap is one of my many Rock Band names I use in my game. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, as you may have guessed, the reason for the title of this fic, is coming up in this chapter. :)**

**Also, a lemon. XD**

**

* * *

**The tension and anxiety that Cloud had felt anytime he was around Reno – the tension of being wildly attracted to someone who he feared might not respond in kind - seemed to have dissipated, since the two had exchanged glances, words…and a gentle caress over dinner. It was, however, quickly replaced with another kind of tension – unbridled sexual tension. Now that each of them knew where they stood with the other, so to speak, both felt a sense of urgency and excitement.

Not to mention, they were both completely fucking horny.

_Yeah, this is **definitely** a date_, Cloud finally admitted to himself, smiling at the thought. He and Reno had argued over who was going to pay for dinner; an argument that Reno finally won. "Look, yo," Reno had insisted, snatching the check off of the table. "You paid for the tickets, Cloud, the least I can do is pay for two fucking pizzas!"

"And all that beer I drank," Cloud reminded him. "That _we _drank," he corrected himself, grinning.

"Eh, we only had a few," Reno said, smiling. "Hey, at least it wasn't tequila shooters, right?" he tittered, laughing.

Cloud groaned. "Please, Reno," he begged, as Reno paid the bill and they exited the pizzeria. "Don't bring that up ever again, _please_. That was fucking embarrassing!"

The Turk laughed as he got back onto Fenrir. "What?" Reno demanded, as Cloud got on in front of him. "You were so cute that night, Cloud. Like a little kid who went batshit crazy with their dad's liquor cabinet."

Cloud glanced back at Reno, regarding him darkly. "There is nothing remotely _cute _about me spewing all over your suit, Reno. Or did you forget that part?"

"No, I didn't forget that," Reno replied, as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, scooting up a bit on the seat, inhaling deeply.

_-you smell so good, Cloud-_

"No, I didn't forget," Reno continued, chuckling. "I just felt...bad, yo. You kept drinking like that trying to keep up with _me_. And tequila, dude! Even I don't drink tequila."

_I wanted to take care of you, Cloud. That's why I stayed..._

"No more tequila," Cloud shouted over the roar of Fenrir's engine. "Ever again!"

Reno laughed at this, and hugged Cloud tightly as he did so. Pulling down his goggles, Cloud grinned, enjoying the pleasant sensation of Reno's arms enfolded around him. _I can't remember the last time I smiled this much_, he thought absently, still grinning, as he peeled out from the parking lot, and headed toward the Edge Arena.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Cloud and Reno pulled into the packed parking lot at the Arena. "Holy shit," marveled Cloud, as he surveyed the scene. "Damn, Reno," Cloud shouted back at his passenger, as he slowed the bike to a crawl. "I don't know where in the hell we'll park…it's fucking mobbed."

"Over here, Cloud," Reno yelled to to him, tapping him on the back to get his attention, pointing at an empty parking spot. "Pull over here, yo, there's a spot." Cloud nodded, and guided the bike over to the open parking spot. Cloud cut the engine and dismounted. Reno followed suit as he got off of the bike, and pulled his EMR out of one of the side compartments on Fenrir, retracting it as he did so.

Cloud's eyes bugged as he saw Reno pulling out his weapon. "You brought your EMR?" he asked, incredulous. "To a concert? I didn't even _see_ you put that on my bike…what the hell?"

Reno shrugged and grinned as he placed a cigarette in between his lips, and pulled out his Zippo lighter. "I don't leave home without it, Cloud," he replied, smirking as he lit his cigarette. "Never know when it might come in handy!"

Sighing, Cloud shrugged his shoulders, and fell in step with Reno, as they headed toward the entrance. "They're not going to let you bring that in there, you know," Cloud warned.

"Pfft!" Reno scoffed. "Watch me." He sauntered up to where people were queued up, waiting to be admitted.

"Here," Cloud said, elbowing Reno as he handed him his ticket. Reno's eyes grew wide in excitement, as he read the seat number and section off of the ticket. "Holy shit, Cloud!" he crowed gleefully. "Second row, center? Fucking _center_? Cloud, I could just _kiss_ you," Reno blurted.

"Then why _don't_ you?" Cloud murmured, moving in right next to Reno, looking up at him expectantly. Reno grinned as he cupped Cloud's chin, lifting it up toward his face, as he bent down to kiss him—

"Next!" barked the security guard, glaring at the two of them irritably.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Reno bitched loudly, annoyed with the interruption. "Damn it all!"

The Turk produced his ticket and showed it to the guard. "Sir," the guard began. "You can't bring _that_ in here—" he continued, pointing to Reno's EMR that was holstered by his hip.

"Oh, right, sorry," muttered Reno, as he reached into his wallet to produce his ShinRa ID badge, showing it to the guard. "Here."

The guard stepped back a few paces, expressionless. "Go right ahead sir. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem, yo," Reno replied easily, as he and Cloud were both admitted.

"Well, I guess you were right, Reno," Cloud said, as the two made their way inside, looking for their seats. "Apparently Turks can bring anything they want in here."

"Yep," Reno replied. "So, um…what about that, back there…" he stammered, as they both headed down a flight of stairs toward their section.

"You mean the…non-kiss?" Cloud asked, blushing. Cloud was glad Reno had brought the subject up, and not him.

"Yeah," Reno replied, as they located their seats, and sat down. "That fucking guard, yo. Ruined the moment."

"He did," Cloud agreed. "I guess we'll have to…do something about that," he whispered. The house lights began to lower, and Cloud's last comment was drowned out by the screaming crowd.

"What!" yelled Reno. "Oh, look, Cloud!" Reno shouted excitedly, pointing. "We're right near the pit, yo!"

"Yeah. Great," Cloud remarked dryly, annoyed that Reno didn't catch what he had said. The band came out on to the stage, and everyone got up from their seats, fist-pumping the air, and cheering. Cloud beamed as the band took their places, and opened the set with his favorite song, _Wicked Slaughter_. He laughed as he saw Reno headbanging along with him, and began dancing where he stood.

"Oh yeah!" Reno shouted, as he saw Cloud gyrating. "Let's dance, yo! Maybe we should move over to the edge of the pit, before it gets too fucking crazy in there."

"Okay!" Cloud agreed, allowing Reno to grab his hand, and drag him over to the mosh pit. It was quite full, but both Cloud and Reno had seen far worse at other concerts. The two hovered by the perimeter of the mosh pit and continued dancing, Reno briefly touching the handle of his EMR, just to make sure it was there.

_Just in case._

The band ended the first song, to thunderous applause, and launched into the second number. "This one's off our new album!" shouted the lead singer. "It's sort of a…love song, and it's called _Be My Bitch_!"

Cloud and Reno burst out laughing. "Oh, Reno, I think they're playing our song!" Cloud yelled into Reno's ear, giggling.

"Yeah, right?" Reno remarked, laughing. _Who knew Cloud Strife had such a fucking sense of humor? _Reno thought, grinning from ear to ear.

The lead guitarist launched into a searing opening riff, and the crowd went insane, surging forward, knocking Cloud and Reno together. The mosh pit itself was now wall-to-wall with sweaty concertgoers, and Reno and Cloud were still pressed together, unable to move very much at all.

Reno thought time might have frozen in that moment as he looked down at Cloud, who was in his arms, and had _his_ arms wrapped tightly around Reno's waist. Cloud's brilliant blue eyes gazed up expectantly up at Reno, his lips half parted. Reno felt something snap inside of him, and nearly came undone on the spot. _Now_, he thought. _Now_…

"Reno?" Cloud murmured, knowing the Turk probably couldn't even hear him above the roar of the crowd.

"Oh, Cloud," Reno whispered, pulling Cloud to him and capturing his lips in a tender kiss. The kiss felt soft. And it felt hard, at the same time, not that this even made _sense_, but Reno didn't care. He could taste cigarettes, beer, and _Cloud_, and it was wonderful.

Then Reno felt Cloud pulling him in further, crushing their lips together. Now Cloud's _tongue_ was in Reno's mouth, and sweet Shiva, it was fucking _awesome_.

Reno snaked his tongue into Cloud's mouth in response, kissing him fiercely, as his hand randomly wandered down to Cloud's tight ass, cupping it. He was suddenly aware that Cloud was grinding onto his thigh. His groin stirred involuntarily, and Reno answered the call by grinding his growing erection against Cloud's, causing both of them to groan.

By now the band had worked their way up to the seventh number in the set, but Cloud and Reno weren't even aware of what was going on; it was as if everything else in the world had ceased to exist except for them, and the _kiss_.

They finally came up for air before the eighth song began. "Holy shit, Cloud," Reno gasped.

"More," Cloud demanded, panting. "Kiss me again."

"I want to do more than just kiss you, Cloud," Reno growled. "Over here," he said, motioning to a dark corner near the right of the stage. Shrouded in semi-darkness, and relative privacy, Cloud and Reno pounced upon each other, lips meeting in a brutal kiss, as hands wandered up and down of their own accord, groping each other's eager and sweaty bodies.

"Cloud," Reno panted, locking eyes with the blond, as his hand reached inside Cloud's jeans, and, grabbing Cloud's cock, he began stroking it. _Gods_, Reno thought absently. _This feels…well, pretty impressive._ He grinned at the thought.

"Oh my fucking gods, Reno," Cloud groaned, throwing his head back slightly. He felt his legs trembling as Reno began stroking him even harder and faster, and thought his legs might actually give out. _Maybe…maybe I need something to focus on_, Cloud thought. Grinning wickedly, he gazed up at Reno as he worked his hand into Reno's tight-as-hell- leather pants.

"Shitfuck!" Reno yelled, and groaned, as he felt Cloud's invading hand grasp his swollen member. He glanced around briefly, and was amazed to realize, nobody at all had taken any notice of their activity. Reno was suddenly grateful that nearly everyone in their area seemed to be smoking a joint; he reasoned that even if people _did_ see him and Cloud jerking each other off, maybe they'd be high enough where they wouldn't care.

He turned his attentions back to Cloud, and was starting to have trouble concentrating on what his hand was doing, due to the fact that Cloud's hand was doing the very same thing to him. "Holy _fuck_, Cloud," Reno moaned. The Turk felt Cloud's cock tensing in his hand, and knew that Cloud would be reaching his peak very soon.

"Shit," Cloud murmured breathlessly, leaning up into Reno to kiss him. "I'm going to—"

"I know, Cloud, I _know_," Reno panted. "Me—too—oh, _fucking hell_!" They both came within moments of each other, pressing their sweat-drenched bodies together as they did so.

The band had just launched into their final number, as Cloud and Reno kissed again, more slowly and tenderly this time. "Gods, Cloud," mumbled Reno. "I think we need to…"

"Clean up?" Cloud supplied, smiling. "Yeah, that's…probably a good idea. Why don't we run out quick right now and hit the men's room; then we can make it back in time for the encore."

Reno nodded in agreement, and suddenly frowned. "You sure there'll be an encore?"

"They always do an encore, probably two more songs," Cloud replied confidently. "Don't worry, we'll make it!"

The two navigated back through the pit and the crowd, finally reaching a stairway that led to the rest rooms. They made their way inside, and quickly washed their hands, splashing water on their faces. Reno put an arm around Cloud's shoulders as he used the hand-dryer, and pecked him on the cheek. "I've had a really nice time tonight," Reno said quietly, smiling at Cloud.

"Fucking queers," came an unpleasant sounding voice from behind the pair. Sighing resignedly, Reno turned around to see a sneering, hulking meathead of a man, standing there and jeering at them.

"Fucking queers," the man repeated, his black beady eyes glaring coldly at Cloud and Reno.

"What the fuck is your problem, yo?" Reno demanded, slowly moving his hand back to the handle of his EMR. He quietly switched the device on. Cloud saw what Reno was doing, and shifted his gaze elsewhere, so as to not draw any attention to the EMR.

"You fucking queers, you're all the same," the man jeered. "Probably just fucked each other in that stall, am I right?"

"Not that it's any of your business, assclown," Cloud retorted, "but no. We did not."

"Ha," Reno laughed sharply. "Assclown. I like that, Cloud. Very appropriate name for this bigoted bastard. Hey, Cloud? Wanna see this assclown _dance_?"

Cloud nodded grimly. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

Reno shrugged his shoulders, glaring at the asshole in front of him. "You heard the man," he said resignedly. "He wants to see you dance, yo." Quicker than anything, Reno whipped out his EMR, and zapped the man in the dead center of his chest. His eyes went wide, and then slack, as he fell over like a stack of bricks.

"See, Cloud?" Reno said, as he switched off his EMR and holstered it. "Told you it might come in handy." They exited the men's room, stepping over the unconscious figure on the floor. Moseying back through the crowd again, the two made their way back to their seats, just as the band was launching into the final song of the evening, called _Clusterfuck_.

"Oh, I love this song!" Cloud cried happily, snaking an arm around Reno's waist. The Turk smiled, and kissed the top of Cloud's head.

"You know," Reno said, lowering his head and speaking right into Cloud's ear, "other than that fucker in the bathroom, I really did have a nice time tonight, Cloud. And…I don't think anyone's ever kissed me like that, ever." He kissed Cloud softly on the lips, and smiled tenderly at him.

"I _know_ nobody's ever kissed me the way you did," Cloud replied assuredly, breaking into a beaming smile. The band finished their song, and the crowd broke into cheers and thunderous applause as the show came to an end.

"So," Reno drawled, as he and Cloud headed toward the exit. "Think you might want to go out with me again?" he asked, grinning.

Cloud looked up at Reno, and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, still smiling. "I think I just might." He chuckled softly as he grabbed Reno's hand, and the two left the Arena, heading toward the parking lot.

* * *

**I hate homophobes. That asshole in the men's room got what he deserved, I figure! :(**


End file.
